Tai and Mimi's Master Plan!
by Morty
Summary: Yes, it's a Taito story. But what happens if Tai can't get Yama to notice him right away. That's when Tai ask's Mimi for some assistance.
1. Can't take it anymore!

A/N: I would like to say this is my first time writing a Digimon anything! My friend Kodachrome inspired me to finally get back to writing! And I thank her for getting me into Digimon! *smiles and winks* Well, enjoy the first chapter!  
  
   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Digimon! Not a single thing! Hehe.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you ready yet Tai?" Hikari said, with a hint of irritation in her voice. She could not believe how long her brother was taking in the bathroom to get ready. Heavens for bid, they were only going to one of Yamato's music award ceremony.  
  
"Yea! Just give me a minute." He said, running the brush through his big bushy hair one last time. With one quick look in the mirror, he smiled and walked to the door, opening it to face his sister, whom had her arms crossed. She quickly took a glance at her watch and gave Tai a look, hinting that they should have been out of the house 15 minutes ago.  
  
"Yea, yea, yea, I know!" He waved his hand walking past her to grab his keys of off the counter top. Before he opened the door to head outside he stopped and quickly turned around. "Hikari? Do I look ok?"  
  
Hikari blinked a few times that was the first time Tai had asked a question like that.  
  
"Since when have you been worrying about your appearances lately?"  
  
He shrugged a bit, not knowing how to answer her question. To himself he had a good reason, but how was he to explain it to his sister? To Hikari, she did not really need an explanation, as long as she has known her brother, but she still wanted to hear the words come from him, even though she knew he would be lying.  
  
"I-I don't know; I just want to look good for the big night!" He paused a moment, thinking of a better answer then it came to him. "You know this is a special occasion and we should be wearing the proper attire! Plus, after the ceremony were going to a fancy restaurant that, for the life of me, I don't know how Mimi was able to sucker her parents into sending money for Yama's "after party" at a fancy diner, but that's not the point. Basically, what I'm saying is, if I look ok or not, you know...er..." He stopped, now he was getting all mixed up in his words.  
  
Hikari looked at her flustered brother and giggled slightly.  
  
"Yes Tai, you look absolutely handsome tonight."  
  
"I do?" He looked at her questioning.  
  
"Yes," Her smile then turned a bit mysterious, almost like an evil smirk. "And I'm sure the person you're trying to impress will notice also." 'Oh yes, he will definitely notice.' Hikari thought to herself.  
  
"Wh-what?" Tai said, turning beat red. "I-I'm not trying to impress anyone tonight! I just want to look good!"  
  
Hikari let out a deep sigh and placed her hands on her brother's back, pushing him a bit towards the door.  
  
"Come on, we don't have a minute to spare! And we know how Yama gets when we're late."  
  
Tai giggled a bit, thinking of how aggravated Yamato gets when someone is late for his special moments. It was particularly cute when he would turn red out of irritation because of something Tai might have had said to him, basically trying to calm him down, which pretty much failed most of the time. Tai was never really all that good with finding the right words to say. But all in all, Yamato was just glad that they could make it, even though they were late.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"What on earth could be taking them so long?" Yamato said, pacing a bit back and forth. His brother, Takeru, was watching him. They were out side of the building waiting for them to show.  
  
"I'm sure they'll be here shortly. You know how Tai and Hikari are."  
  
"Yea, true, but..." Cutting his brother off, Takeru indicated that he had spotted them.  
  
"Finally you guys show!" Yamato said, walking towards Tai and Hikari, followed by Takeru.  
  
"Sorry about that, Yama?" Tai laughed a bit nervously.  
  
"So what is the excuse this time Taichi?" Yamato said placing his hands on his hips and looking at Tai in a rather questionable state. Tai was going to come up with a quick lie but Hikari had beaten him to it, but she was telling the truth.  
  
"Oh, Tai was just getting ready for someone special." She smiled and gave a Tai sideways glance and winked at him. Tai who was now blushing, could not believe that his sister had came out and said that. He was just going the easy way out, saying something like, "Oh, we got caught up in traffic." But nooooooo, she had to make him, no, FORCE him to explain to Yamato the truth of why it was taking him so long.  
  
Yamato raised his eyebrow in curiosity and then smiled a bit.  
  
"Taaaaaaaaichi, who's the girl?"  
  
"Uh...um...huh? It's not a g...er..." He shook his head a bit as if the right answer would just magically pop in his head. How could his sister put him in this position? And how was he to tell Yamato that it was not a girl that he had actually got ready for.  
  
"I mean, it's no one, no one special, I just felt like I should look a bit good tonight." Tai hoped that would work, but by the way Yamato was smiling; he didn't buy it. He came along side Tai and put his arm around him. "Come on Taichi, you can tell me! Dude, who's the girl? Do I know her?"  
  
"I'm telling you Yama, there's absolutely no girl!" Tai was getting a bit frustrated by Yamato's persistence in finding out who Tai had gotten ready for.  
  
Meanwhile, as they were walking into the building were the ceremony was being held, Takeru and Hikari were walking behind Tai and Yamato. Just then Takeru leaned into Hikari and whispered in her ear.  
  
"There's no girl, is there?"  
  
Hikari got a big grin. There was not a girl involved, but someone else, and she found it amusing how Yamato was pestering a blushing Tai into telling him whom the mysterious person is that Tai got all "dolled" up for.  
  
"No, Tk, there isn't any girl, but there is someone." She looked at him, smiled, and then looked back at her brother and Yamato. Takeru looked at her a bit and then glanced over in the direction that she was looking at, and then it struck him. Tai didn't get all spruced up for a girl...but for Yamato.  
  
  
  
******  
  
After the ceremony was over, it was time to settle down and go have dinner and party a bit. The ceremony was a pleasant event. Yamato had received 3 awards, one for the hottest looking singer, another one for best band, and best single. Yamato was pleased, but that wasn't the only thing he was cheerful about, he was glad because all of his friends could come and share his joy, except for Mimi, who tried to come out there from America to see him, but was unable to, because of that she sent him a gift which was the money for that fancy restaurant.  
  
The evening was an eventful night! At the restaurant, they had a karaoke and a dance floor, so of course, Yamato just had to go up there and start singing! He even managed to drag Daisuke up with him so they could do a duet. It was an amusing sight, to see a professional singer and a singer who was just trying to keep up with the beat! But, overall they were having a good time, and that is all that mattered.  
  
"Hey, Hikari, my mom said she wasn't going to be able to take me home and she was wondering if your brother can give us a ride home. You are staying over tonight right? You know, for our weekly girl talk?" Miyako asked.  
  
"Oh sure! Yea, Tai can give you a ride home." She smiled and then looked over at her brother who seemed to be keeping a watchful eye on Yamato.  
  
"Hey there ladies, what are you two chatting about?" A tall, blue haired guy said. Taking a seat next to Miyako and Hikari, he quickly took a sip of his drink.  
  
"Oh hey Jyou! We were just discussing a ride for Miyako." Hikari replied.  
  
"Oh, Miyako, do you need a ride home? Because I can…" Before he continued, Hikari had informed him that Tai would be giving her and Miyako a ride back over to Mikyako's apartment. As they were all caught up in a conversation, they heard some clicking of someone typing on a keyboard. Sitting behind Jyou, Miyako, and Hikari, was Koushiro who was typing away at his laptop. Jyou turned around and rested his elbow on the back of the seat.  
  
"Hey there Koushiro, getting a head start on your studies? Since it's summer and all." Jyou had asked him. Koushiro looked like he was really keen on what he was working on, but he did hear Jyou and replied to him with a "yes".  
  
"Gosh, that's right! It's summer! So that means having fun and staying up late!" Takeru said going over and sitting across from Joyou.  
  
"You know what I can't believe, is that after summer, it's going to be my last year of school." Jyou said.  
  
"Awwwwwww, you're so lucky Jyou! I wish I only had one year of school left!" Miyako said in envy.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
After they finished messing around with the karaoke, it was time to settle and eat there dinner. Everyone was having a great time, talking and enjoying his or her food. A little while after they had eaten, they let their tummies settled and then it was on to the desert, which was banana splits.  
  
"Hey, Hikari, what's the matter with your brother? He looks a bit sad." Miyako whispered to her. Hikari took a glance over at her brother, Miyako was right, he did look a bit down, but when she looked in the direction that he was glancing over occasionally, she could understand why he probably felt the way he did. It seemed like Yamato and Sora were having an extra good time. They were sitting there across from Tai and Yamato had his arm around her. They were laughing and every now and again Sora would whisper into Yamato's ear and they would begin laughing all over again. To Tai, that is like slap in the face from Yamato.  
  
Tai sat there looking at his banana spilt; he was somewhat moving the cherry on top of his ice cream with his spoon. Yamato stopped and looked at Tai.  
  
"Hey, what's the matter Taichi? Aren't you having fun?"  
  
"Huh?" He looked up into Yamato's pretty blue eyes. "Oh, yes I am." He gave him a reassuring smile, but really, Tai felt his insides slowly crumbling to pieces with hurt.  
  
"Oh, ok!" Yamato winked and smiled at him. "We can't have our leader becoming a party pooper on us now." He said jokingly.  
  
Tai gave off a weak laugh and continued playing with his ice cream. He really was not all that hungry any more.  
  
"Hey Yama, do you like cherry's?" Sora looked at him and flashed him a cute smile.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Ok, here, you can have mine then." Before Yama could speak, she stuffed the cheery in his mouth, somewhat getting whip cream on his upper lip. In a sudden response she took her thumb, wiped it off from his lip, and just looked deep into his eyes. A bit surprised, Yamato just gaze at her, but then a smile spread a cross his lips, and for minutes, the just gazed into each other's eyes.  
  
That was it; Tai could not take it anymore. With a start he stood up and walked over to Hikari.  
  
"Come on, time to go." He mumbled.  
  
Yamato, who had realized that something seemed wrong looked up at Tai and got up. Sora jumped a bit startled from him promptly getting up from his seat. He walked over and cut Tai off before he could continue walking any further.  
  
"Ok," He said, crossing his arms. "What's the matter? You've been acting a bit strange tonight and I want to know why?"  
  
Tai looked at him a bit shocked form Yamato's forwardness. He was about to say something, but stopped and shook his head.  
  
"I got to go Yamato. I enjoyed myself, but now it's time for me to go home and get some sleep." With that he stepped around him and walked out the door. His sister and Miyako shortly followed him.  
  
Sora got up from her seat and walked over to Yamato who just stood there bewildered.  
  
"What was that all about Yama?" She said, lightly touching his arm. He looked at her then turned to glance at the door.  
  
"I really don't know…"  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
"GRRRRRRRAAAAAHHHHH, WHAT IS WITH THESE STUPID DRIVERS TONIGHT?!!!" Tai said honking his horn madly.  
  
"I really don't think it's them." Hikari said, slightly gripping her seat.  
  
"What do you mean?" he turned to look at her. "What? Are you saying that I'm some kind of "road raged" driver and that…"  
  
"TAI!!! LOOK OUT!!!" Hikari and Miyako screamed. Tai quickly turned around and slammed on his breaks. He came very close to rear-ended another car. All of them let out a breath of relief. It took a little while, and a honk of a car behind them to get Tai to finally get a hold of his nerves and continue driving.  
  
Everyone was silent, driving all the way to Miyako's apartment. As soon as Tai finally came to a stop in front of the building, Miyako quickly hopped out of the car and went to the drivers' side window.  
  
"Thank you Tai for giving me a ride home?" She smiled and then looked past him to Hikari. "Are you coming Hikari?"  
  
"Yes, just give me a moment with my brother and I'll be there in a sec."  
  
"Ok." Miyako gave both of them a quick grin and skipped off.  
  
Hikari looked at her brother, who was looking out the window; he was thumbing the top of the steering wheel. Tai could feel eyes of his concerned sister burning his skin, so he quickly turned to look at her.  
  
"What?" He snapped at her.  
  
"Tai, tell me, what happened back there, at the restaurant? Why did you leave in such a hurry?"  
  
"I was tired." He said, lying once again.  
  
"I know better than that, you wouldn't just up and leave like you did just because you were tired and…"  
  
"I WAS JEALOUS OK!" He said frustrated. "I just couldn't stand watching Yama and Sora flirt like that. I was just  
  
to…to…GGGGAAAAAAWWWWWWHHH!!!" He took his fist and slammed it down on the steering wheel then just propped his chin on top of it, letting out a great sigh.  
  
"Tai, why are you doing this to yourself? Just tell him how you feel!" She said, calmly placing her hand on his back and rubbing it.  
  
"It's not that easy, you know that. Maybe I should just give up and not tell him. It'll probably save me the trouble."  
  
"Maybe, but it will be your hear that will be suffering. You won't know what Yama will think if you don't tell him!" She said, trying to convince her brother that it will be all right.  
  
"Yea…." He said sighing again.  
  
"How about this, why don't I invite Yama and Tk over for dinner and then Tk and I go for a walk, leaving you and Yama alone so that you two can talk! Then you can tell him how you feel!"  
  
"You know, that doesn't sound all that bad." He said, lifting his head up.  
  
"Just sleep on it and we'll talk more about tomorrow. Well, I got to go, Miyako's waiting for me." She leaned over, kissed the side of her brother's cheek, and gave him a pat on the shoulder. Then she turned around and opened the car door to step out. Going to open the backside door of the car, she got her stuff from the back seat, waved "good-bye" to her brother, and then made her way towards the apartment. 


	2. Be My Girlfriend!!!

A/N: *laughs evily* From the reviews I got, you guys seemed to be enjoying what I have so far. *smiles* Well, it's going to get good from here on out! So read on and enjoy!  
  
   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Digimon! Not a single thing! Hehe.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai trudged his way up the stairs and to the door of his apartment. 'What a night.' He thought to himself. He placed the key into the keyhole and slowly turned the key to open the door. He walked into the dark shutting the door behind him and making sure it was locked. He did not care that it was dark; he just wanted to go to bed. So, setting down his keys on the kitchen counter top he walked straight to the back and into his room. Taking off his shoes and socks, he began to strip down to his boxers. He then began to take off his button down shirt, and snagged a t- shirt that was atop his dresser. Then all of a sudden he heard the front door slowly squeak. He stopped a moment to listen. Someone was coming in the apartment. Thinking it was Hikari he quickly pulled his t-shirt over his head and stumbled out of his room and down the hall.  
  
"Hikari?" He said in a bit of a whisper. No answer.  
  
Hmmmmm…. something didn't seem right. So Tai slowly backed into his room and went behind the door grabbing a hold of his baseball bat. Carefully, he crept along side the wall down the hall. Just then he heard a loud crash. Now was his chance! He appeared out of the shadows with a battle cry, ready to use his bat as self-defense. All of a sudden the intruder let out a piercing scream. Tai stopped suddenly, holding the bat up in mid air.  
  
"What the…?" He quickly searched for the light on the side of the wall and when is hand hit the switch; he flipped it on.  
  
"Mimi?!" He said a bit shocked and confused. "What…. are you doing here?" He walked over to her. She was crouched down, holding her head out of protectively. Slowly, she took her hands off her head and looked up at him, frowning.  
  
"Tai! How dare you scare me like that!" She said angrily.  
  
"Me! Scare you! Don't you think it should be the other way around?" Tai said a bit insulted.  
  
"What?" She looked at him puzzled.  
  
"Never mind." He mumbled and offered his hand to help her up. "So what are you doing here?"  
  
She took his hand and he pulled her up to her feet. She stood there brushing her blouse and skirt of any dust that had collected on it and looked up at Tai.  
  
"Well, your sister gave me the key to get in here." She let out a sigh. "Ok, here's what happened. I was supposed to come in and surprise Yamato, but when my plane was a little delayed, I was unable to make it. But, Sora was supposed to come and pick me up. As soon as the plane landed I got off and went straight to the pay phone to call her. But her mom said she was still out. Well, then I just figured I'll go over to Miyako's because I figured I could crash over there, but when I got there Hikari was there and she said that I could go sleep in her bed over here. Then she just gave me the key to the apartment and here I am!" She said, giggling.  
  
Tai stood there a bit, trying to process all that she had said. Well, one thing he did process, that Mimi was still "long winded" as she had always been.  
  
"Um…. ok. Well, lets go get you settled in then." He said, still a little dazed. He bent down, picked up her luggage, and started walking down the hall to Hikari's room.  
  
Mimi started to follow him down the hall but then stopped and held her stomach. She winced a bit when a sound came from within. It was loud enough for the both of them to hear. Tai stopped to look at her.  
  
"Did you even eat anything on the plane?"  
  
"Well…. actually, no. Oh Tai, the food just looked so horrible! And they didn't even have any chopsticks or anything. So I didn't even touch it!" She looked at him and winced again as her stomach started to make more gurgling noises.  
  
"Ok then, let me just set your stuff down in here and then I'll go fix you something to eat." He smiled at her. She then let out a squeal of joy and walked into the room.  
  
"Thank you sooooooooooo much Tai! I'm just going to change really quick and then I'll be out there in a few minutes."  
  
"Uh huh, ok." He mumbled, placing her bags down in Hikari's room and then walking down the hall to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
Tai stood there a moment looking into the fridge. Every thing his mother had cooked did not look too pleasing. He figured he'd make Mimi something himself, he definitely was not going to give her anything his mother had cooked before she left for her own vacation. So, he just started pulling out some vegetables and package of chicken. Come hell or high water he was going to cook her something even though he was not an expert at cooking.  
  
"Hey Tai, where're your parents?" Mimi said, walking towards the kitchen, she was dressed in her pajama bottoms and a spaghetti strap shirt. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail.  
  
"Huh? Oh, they're over at my grandmother's. She is sick, so they might be gone for a good part of the summer." He said, placing the vegetables on a cutting board. He opened one of the drawers and pulled out a knife to cut them with.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Hey, Mimi? How long are you staying here for?"  
  
"A whole summer! Isn't that wonderful?" She grinned.  
  
"Yea, that's cool! Wait till everyone finds out you're here, we all thought you weren't coming." He said lighting the stove up and then pulling a pan out from one of the cabinets; setting it down on the stovetop.  
  
"Yes, I had Sora tell them that! I wanted to surprise Yamato and you guys, but like I said, the plane was delayed. Speaking of Yama, how was the ceremony? Oh! And how was dinner? I hope it was my money's worth. You must tell me everything!" Her eyes lit up with delight.  
  
  
  
Tai stopped and looked up at her a moment and then looked back down and continued chopping up some of the vegetables.  
  
"It was fine." He mumbled.  
  
"Well, that doesn't sound to convincing." She said, placing her hands on her hip.  
  
Tai stopped a moment and thought about that dinner. He was picturing Yamato, and how he and Sora were constantly back and forth, flirting with each other.  
  
"Tai?" Mimi said, interrupting his thoughts. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing, I was just thinking of something." He looked down.  
  
"About him huh?"  
  
"What?" Tai said; looking up at her a bit surprised.  
  
"When I went over to Miyako's I had gotten into a conversation with your sister about tonight at the diner. Tai, I sorry for being so straight forward, but you must tell Yamato how you feel, otherwise he won't know!"  
  
"She told you! Oh my gosh, I can't believe she told you!" He set down the knife and place his hands on the counter top. He stood there with his head down letting out a deep sigh.  
  
"Tai, everyone knows how you feel about Yamato. Well, maybe for the exception of Sora and Davis, but pretty much everyone knows."  
  
"Well, if everyone knows, then how come nobody has said anything to him yet?" He looked up at her becoming aggravated.  
  
"Because, it's not for us to tell, it's for you."  
  
'My God, she was right! It was for him to tell.' He thought to himself. 'But he could not, he just could not tell him.'  
  
"Tai, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure." He said letting out another sigh.  
  
"When did you begin to have all these feelings for Yamato? When you knew you liked him more than just a friend?"  
  
Tai stood there a moment, thinking of that question. When did he start having those feelings for Yamato?  
  
"I…. I believe it was last year. I had went over to his apartment one evening, because we were going to study for a test."  
  
  
  
***Flash Back***  
  
  
  
"Hey Yama, can I use your phone really quick? I'd like to call my mom and check in with her."  
  
"Sure." Yamato said, pointing around the corner to where the phone was.  
  
Tai stood up letting out a sigh and then moseyed on over to the phone that was around the corner. He picked up the phone from the receiver and started dialing his number. Yamato, who was reading some of his notes; stopped to listen in.  
  
"Hello, Mom? Yea, it's me Tai. Uh huh…yea, I'll be home for dinner…. What? You're making my favorite tonight? Cool! Ok, uh huh, yea, I love you too, bye." Tai placed the phone back on the cradle and walked back into the room where Yamato, looked as if he were reading over a sheet of paper.  
  
"So, you ready to continue?" Tai said cheerfully.  
  
"Sure." Yamato mumbled.  
  
"Hey, what's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Come on dude, what is it?"  
  
Yamato looked up at him and then looked around.  
  
"Do you notice anything different?" He said. Tai did the same thing; he looked around until he spotted a pair of boxers hanging on the doorknob. Yamato followed his gaze and frowned.  
  
"Not those! I mean do you notice that it's qui…" The phone rang, cutting Yamato off in mid sentence. "Hold on." He said pulling himself up, letting out a groan. He wandered over towards the phone and picked it up.  
  
"Hello? Oh, hey dad! Yea… oh, you're not going to make it for dinner…. ok…. yea…. fine…." Tai, who was leaning up against the wall, could hear the disappointment in Yamato's voice. "Alright, bye." Yamato set the phone gently down on the cradle. He stood there a few moments and then out of frustration he shoved the phone off of the writing table and it hit the floor with a loud "clang." He ran his fingers through his soft, blonde hair and let out a breath of air. When he turned around, he saw Tai standing there looking very concerned.  
  
"I think you should go now." He mumbled. Walking over to the couch, he picked up his guitar, flopped down and began to strum his guitar.  
  
Tai was about to say something, but did not dare. So, going back into the room, he picked up his stuff and walked back out to where Yamato was quietly strumming the guitar.  
  
"Well…. bye Yamato! See you tomorrow!" He said, trying to sound a bit cheerful. Yamato only lifted up his hand as if to say, "yea" and continued messing with his guitar.  
  
With that, Tai silently walked out the door, shutting it quietly behind him. He then fell against the door, letting out a sigh. 'If only I could do something to make you smile, to make you happy again.' He said to himself. All of a sudden, he turned around and was going to knock on the door, but stopped before his fist could make the first rap. He then figured it wasn't worth going back in there. Yamato did not seem like he was going to be in the greatest of moods, and he might end up getting angry and take it out on Tai. So, he just turned around and started to walk down the hall, but something was telling him to go back. Halfway down the hall, Tai dropped his stuff and ran back to the door. Right when his hand touched the doorknob he stopped, once again. His heart was pounding fiercely. 'What is this feeling I have?' He said to himself. It was as if he wanted to be with Yamato, to hold him, protecting him from harm. He wanted to tell him that things were going to be ok! But, what was stopping him from just opening the door?  
  
Tai slowly pulled his hand away from the doorknob. 'Forget it.' He said to himself. Walking down the hall, he stopped to pick up his things. Taking one last look at the apartment door, he just turned and continued on his way until he was out of sight.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Yamato sat there a few moments thinking of what had just happened. Then a thought struck him; he really did not want to be alone! Quickly he got off the couch and sprinted to the door, in a hurry he opened it and looked down the hall, but he was gone. Shutting the door quietly, he leaned up against it and let out a sad sigh.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
"And I guess that's when I knew I liked him more than just a friend." He looked up at Mimi, who was, at any moment, ready to bawl her eyes out.  
  
"Oh Taiiiiiiichi! You must tell him! Oh you must!" She said, teary eyed.  
  
"But, I already told you! I can't!" He said, finally picking up the cutting knife and chopping away at the vegetables.  
  
"Well why not?" She said in defiance.  
  
"Because, I just OUCH!!!" Tai, who was already frustrated by Mimi's persistence, was not paying much attention to what he was doing, and accidentally cut his finger with the cutting knife. Tai quickly put the sore finger in his mouth as he went to the sink and turned on the water. Meanwhile, Mimi went to the back to go grab some bandages. A few minutes later, she came back with the bandages to fix his finger up.  
  
"Here." She said, grabbing a paper towel off of the counter top. Tai pulled his finger from out of the running water and into the paper towel Mimi had for him. Pulling out some scissors she cut a piece of gauze. Before she wrapped his finger up, she put a little bit of medicine cream on it, so it would heal faster then she wrapped it up making sure it was secure.  
  
"There! All done!" She giggled slightly.  
  
"Thank you." Tai said, cradling his finger. Then all of a sudden the strangest thought hit him. "That's it! Mimi, you can be my girlfriend!"  
  
Mimi, taken aback by the sudden outburst, looked at him for a moment trying to figure out if what he said was what he said!  
  
"Yea! It would work!" He walked around her rambling. "Yama thought I had gotten ready for a girl! So, I could say it was you, whom I had gotten ready for, and that I thought you were coming to the party to surprise Yama, but I find out later that your plane got delayed! Yea! YEA!"  
  
"Tai? What are you talking about?" Mimi stood there puzzled; she turned around to face him. Just then, he grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes.  
  
"You can help me get Yamato! If we act like we're dating. You know, boyfriend and girlfriend. Then I'm sure Yama will notice me and then, he'll get jealous and want me! It'll work, with your help of course, but I know it'll work!"  
  
Mimi put a hand on his arm and looked away.  
  
"I don't know Tai…." She started to say something else, but he quickly cut her off.  
  
"Oh please Mimi! You want to see Yama and I together don't you? I know you do! Please, just this one time, help me!" A smile formed over his lips. "Hey, it's summer, and don't you need some new summer wear?" He knew that was Mimi's weak spot, shopping.  
  
"Weeeeeellll…." She brought her gaze up to meet his and smiled. "Ok, I'll do this one thing for you!"  
  
All Tai could do was hug her. He was happy that she had agreed to help him get Yama.  
  
"Well, I'm hungry, is the food almost ready?" She turned to look at what might have been prepared, but all she saw was a few vegetables chopped, the package of chicken still in it's wrap, and the fire that had been turned on the stove were the pan lay. She frowned a bit.  
  
"Ok! I'm going to cook it myself!" She said, shooing off Tai. He walked around and took the place where Mimi was once sitting.  
  
Mimi gently picked up the cutting knife and brought it down to the board. Automatically, she started to chop the vegetables at an unbelievable speed and on top of that, she had chopped them very fine. It was if she had been cooking all her life.  
  
"Hey Mimi, since when have you become an expert in cooking?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, well, I don't know. I guess you can say it was a hidden talent I didn't even knew I had! And the funny thing is, is that I enjoy it! Actually, I'm taking a few classes here and there. My main goal is to have my own cooking show!" She looked up and smiled at him.  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
'Mimi??? Cook??? That's certainly odd.' Tai thought to himself. 'Well, if it's her enjoyment, I'm happy for her and I do hope she has her own cooking show one day.' 


	3. It's Just the Beginning

A/N: Well, surprisingly, Mimi has agreed to help him get Yama. Now let's see what happens next? Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Digimon! Not a single thing! Hehe.  
The phone began to ring in the morning. Tai, who was already half asleep, slowly rubbed his eyes. 'What on earth is that noise?' He said to himself, then it dawned on him, it was the phone.  
  
Groaning, he took a quick glance at the clock; it was already seven in the morning.  
  
"Who could be calling me this early in the morning?"  
  
Tai did not move an inch; he was still in that dazed state of mind. He wanted to move, but his body was telling him to go back to sleep. Thinking it might have been his parents checking up on him or his sister, he gradually sat up, swinging his feet from under the covers and placing them on the floor. Surprisingly, the phone was persistently ringing. By the way Tai was moving to go get it, you would think the person would have given up already, but no.  
  
Well, hell finally froze over by the time Tai reached the phone. Placing his hand over the receiver, he picked up, answering it with an exhausted, 'hello.'  
  
"Huh? Oh, hello Sora.yea.yea she's here. Huh? Ok, hold on." Tai lightly placed the phone down on the stand and walked to the back, lazily sliding against the wall of the hall. Finally he stopped in front of a room, which had a wooden plaque hanging from it. Reading, 'Hikari-chan'. With softness, he rapped on the door.  
  
"Mimi?" He unconscientiously said. There was no answer. Gradually, he began to pull open the door to poke his head in. What he saw, gave him a little chuckle. There was Mimi, still sound asleep in Hikari's bed, looking as if she had a ruff night, for the pillows had been tossed aside on the floor, and the blankets were sprawled all over the bed. Tai could not help but chuckle even more, at the sound of Mimi's loud snoring. 'She must have been really tired.' He thought. With one last quick glance, he shut the door behind him and walked back down the hall to the phone, picking it up.  
  
"Hello? No, she's not up yet. I'll have her call you when she gets up. All right? Bye.. what?. What now? Oh, ok. At what time? Two o'clock. Ok, then, I guess we'll see you then. Uh huh. Bye. Putting the phone back on the cradle, Tai strolled into the kitchen and over to the fridge to grab himself something to quench his thirst. He pulled out some orange juice and set it down on the counter. He opened the cabinet doors and pulled out a glass, closing it, he jumped back almost dropping the glass, for Mimi was standing there yawning, trying to wake herself up.  
  
"Good morning sunshine!" Tai said happily, but still a little tense from the startle. He reached back over to the cabinet to pull out another glass for his friend.  
  
He did not get much of a response from her after setting down the glass, except a glare. She was still not awake and hearing, 'Good morning sunshine" from Taichi, was not exactly her cup of tea.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, who was that, that had called just now, so early in the morning I might add?" She took a sip of the freshly poured juice, Taichi had handed her.  
  
"Sora. She was wondering if you were up yet, I told her you weren't. She told me she wanted for you to call her when you got up, annnnnnnnnnd at two o'clock she's having a pool party, that way you can make your big surprise entrance."  
  
"Excellent! That should be fun! I really can't wait to see everyone again. It's been so long." Mimi said excitedly. She could hardly wait till she saw all her friends again.  
  
"And this will be day one of getting Yamato to notice me I suppose?" Tai said, feeling his face start to turn red.  
  
"Oh, ha ha, I had almost forgotten about that! Yes, I suppose it is!" She could see that Tai was blushing even more by the readiness in her tone. "Well, I'm going to give Sora a quick call and then I'll go get ready! Thank you for the juice my lovely boyfriend!" She giggled sliding off of her seat; she walked down the hall to Hikari's room.  
  
"Boyfriend." Tai thought about it. It seemed strange to him that he and Mimi were going to be boyfriend and girlfriend over summer, well, pretending that was. He stood there a moment thinking, hoping that hey were going to be able to pull it off. To make all of his friends believe that he and Mimi were actually going to be 'boyfriend and girlfriend'. Could they really convince all of them? It was just the idea of it that made him come to the conclusion, that this was going to be one of the most awkward, most interesting, summers ever.  
  
*****  
  
"Do you think we'll be able to pull this off Mimi!" Tai said, pulling up into the parking lot of the apartment complexes. His nerves were already starting to kick in; feeling it in the pit of his stomach, giving him nauseated feeling.  
  
"Oh Tai, you worry to much! Oh look, it's Hikari and Miyako. " Mimi gasped and started to get thrilled as she saw the two girls standing, chatting amongst one another.  
  
"Oh no, how am I going to do this in front of them!" Tai turned off the car engine and started to tap the steering wheel with his thumb. He felt himself beginning to tense up even more then he was when he first got in the car.  
  
"Tai, it'll be ok! We'll just take it slow."  
  
"Mimi! What if I screw up or something? Oh God.." Tai plunged his face into the steering wheel. Taking his forehead, he brought it down hard on the car horn continuously, making it go on and off.  
  
Mimi look around, embarrassed by all the many stares and glares they were getting from people that were heading in and out of the apartment building.  
  
"Tai! Stop it now!" Mimi said through gritted teeth. "Everything will be."  
  
There was a tap on the driver's side window; it was Hikari and Miyako, looking curiously inside the car. Apparently, they had heard the commotion and walked over to the car. Tai finally stopped, turning his head gradually to face the window to be met buy two inquisitive eyes. Letting out a quick yelp, he promptly straightened himself out. Little by little, he began to open the door so he could step out to greet them.  
  
"Taichi are you ok?" He sister said, looking at him a somewhat concerned, but puzzled at the same time.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Let's go in ok?"  
  
Rubbing his forehead, he began to march his way towards the gate but stopped suddenly, when he realized that he was forgetting about someone. When he turned back around to look at Mimi, she was just sitting there in the passenger side of the vehicle.  
  
'Isn't she going to get out?' Tai thought. He continued to look at her until she finally glanced over in his direction. At last getting her attention he signaled for her to "come out." Her response was not exceptionally polite, for she flashed him with a dirty smirk and pointed to the door. Tai stood there thinking of what it was she was trying to indicate to him and then it struck him. She wanted him to open the car door for her.  
  
Making his way over to the passenger side of the car, he peered in the window as Mimi complemented him with a nod. He leisurely opened the car door for her to step out. Like a lady arriving at a fine restaurant, she offered her hand out from him to take hold of and escort her.  
  
'God, women ask for too much now a days!' Tai said to himself. Grasping her hand, he led her out of the car. She smiled and mouthed the word, "good." He shook his head as he shut the car door. He was going to let go of her hand, but she squeezed it, looking up at him.  
  
"What?" He said, looking at her bewildered.  
  
She leaned into him and whispered.  
  
"You got to hold my hand?"  
  
"Why?" Tai said, still puzzled.  
  
"To make it more believable!" She said, keeping her voice to a low whisper.  
  
"Oh.OH!" He nodded, finally accepting what they were going to do.  
  
Miyako and Hikari stood there looking at the two, taken aback. There was Tai and Mimi walking towards them, hand in hand.  
  
"Hikari, did I miss something here?" Miyako said, still staring at the two astonished.  
  
"I.. oy.." That was all Hikari could say.  
  
Tai took a quick glance over at his sister, who was just stood there along with Miyako, staring at him and Mimi.  
  
"Hey, I think it's working so far, but on the wrong person." He whispered to Mimi.  
  
Mimi took a momentary look over at Miyako and Hikari.  
  
"It's better than nothing, at least we seem to be making it look convincing." She smiled at the girls. "Well, Tai lets go make our first introduction as boyfriend and girlfriend." 


End file.
